Thanks to the developments of semiconductor devices and display devices, multi media technology is well developed currently. As for the display device, LCDs having advantages such as high resolution ratio, good spatial utilization, low power consumption, low radiation and the like have become mainstream of the market.
Referring to FIG. 1, the existing comb-shaped pixel electrode includes a plurality of first inclined portions 11 and a plurality of second inclined portions 12. The electrical field generated at the first inclined portion 11 is illustrated by dashed line 111 in FIG. 1, and the liquid crystal molecules herein rotates anti-clockwise due to the effect of the electrical field in the direction of the dashed line 111. The electrical field generated at the second inclined portion 12 is illustrated by dashed line 121 in FIG. 1, and the liquid crystal molecules herein rotates clockwise due to the effect of the electrical field in the direction of the dashed line 121. Liquid crystal molecules at the bent portion 13 at the connection portion of the first inclined portion 11 and the second inclined portion 12 may rotate either anti-clockwise or clockwise, which are in an unstable state under the effect of the upper and lower inclined portions. Display effect at the boundary between the upper domain and the lower domain differs from that inside the domains, particularly, after the display panel is under a pressure of, e.g., a finger, boundaries of the domains may move to leave an abnormal display, i.e., a disclination phenomenon.
Currently, display panes are developing towards a high resolution rate and an ultra-high resolution ratio, and thus more and more pixels are disposed within a unit area. In the pixel electrode according to the prior art, each pixel electrode includes at least two sawtooth-like electrodes. When more and more pixels are disposed within an unit area, space in the panel occupied by each pixel area is becoming smaller and smaller. Accordingly, using the plurality of sawtooth-like comb-shaped electrode in the prior art may have an increased processing difficulty, and is disadvantageous to the narrow bezel design of the panel. Accordingly, it is necessary to reduce the number of the sawteeth in the comb-shaped electrode, so as to realize the high resolution ratio and narrow bezel design of the display panel.